Preterm birth (PTB), defined as birth before 37 weeks of gestation, affects 5-18% pregnancies worldwide and has remained an intractable cause of neonatal mortality and long-term morbidity. There is a continuing need for methods and compositions to prevent and/or inhibit of preterm labor in a pregnant subject.